Elswords:Harem and Adventure
by Zephyral
Summary: So This is my First Fanfiction And Don't Hate pls And Reviews are allowed And This is About a Story about Elsword and the ElGang's Adventure and Elswords harem :3 Anyways that the sum of this story I guess. Oh there might be lemon in the future
1. Chapter 1

**So This is my First Fanfiction And Don't Hate pls And Reviews are allowed And This is About a Story about Elsword and the ElGang's Adventure and Elswords harem :3 Anyways that the sum of this story I guess. Oh there might be lemon in the future**

 **-Zephy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:I Do not Own Elsword and This is all based on my Fanfiction so don't hate anyways.**

 **Prologue:**

 **Elsword is a boy Who Was Trained by his Sister when he was a child and wanted to get stronger so he kept training Until He was Given a Mission by Lowe That The El Shard Was Stole by Banthus and Elsword accepted it hastily and Lowe was shocked from elswords response but he was glad that he didn't decline.**

 **Elsword:Finally I can finally test out my strength just you wait Sis I will find you and Show you how I Elsword will become stronger then anyone else *Determination*.**

 ***Meanwhile Elsewhere***

 **Elder:Rena Your Mission is To Find and Get the El shard back from whoever stole it do not tell anyone about this mission for it is a classified mission that I have entrusted you.**

 **Rena:Yes Elder I will find whoever did this and it quick and get the el shard and Go back home Elder was happy how Rena responded.**

 **Elder:best be on your way then.**

 **Rena:Yes Elder.**

 ***rena walks out of the house***

 **Elder:Youngin's they grow up so fast. *elders Smiles***

 ***Meanwhile elsewhere***

 **Master:aisha Come here**

 **Aisha:Yes master *Aisha was panicking***

 **Master w-wat d-did u-u n-neeed.**

 **Master:I heard u lost your Magic so tell me what happened.**

 **Aisha:Got scared but she had no choice so she explained that one she lost all her mana on a mission.**

 **Master:hmm I see.**

 **Aisha:Is There any other way master?.**

 **Master:There is a way but that way is dangerous will you go?**

 **Aisha:Yes anything to get my mana back.**

 **Master:I see borrow my mana for a bit it will last you for a few or year I will put it in a mana crystal keep it with you all times so u may use magic.**

 **Aisha:understood and how do I get mana back again u didn't quite tell me how to get it back.**

 **Master:ahhh I almost forgot get the elshard and get its Mana essence**

 **Aisha:Then I'll be on my way then Master.**

 **Master:Alright kiddo be sure to make it back alive.**

 **Aisha:Stop calling me a kiddo im already 15 *She Puffed her Cheeks while saying it***

 **Master: alright alright be best on your way time is with the essence.**

 **Aisha:Yes Master I'll be going now T'ill we meet again.**

 **Master:Till we meet again.**

 ***aisha Left the House with a happy and determined Expression:**

 ***Aisha said to herself***

 **Aisha:No One is going to stop me from getting my mana Back And I mean no one.**

 **Master:Till we meet again indeed *waving his hand* ur still a kid for me…**

 ***And on That Day Those Three Departed on the same day and all three knew they were going for a very long and exciting adventure***

* * *

 **Zephy:How was that for a prologue Don't Barrage me with hate comments please T^T*Cries in a corner***

 **Aisha and Rena:Oh don't cry zephy *rena pats him on the head we will be here with you***

 **Elsword and aisha:Yep!**

 **Zephy:You Guys thanks**

 **And this is my first time don't hate plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zephy:So I wonder How The First Page of this fanfiction

Rena:Im sure it went fine and besides its ok if u fail atleast u tried

Zephy:*Shocked and heart broken*  
Rena:I didn't mean it that way

Aisha:yeah she didn't mean it that way

Zephy:alright alright Anyways I've seen a bit of reviews so I wanted to get continue writing so here it goes the next page I hope u like

-Zephy

* * *

"In Ruben forest"

Elsword:BANTHUS! GET BACK HERE WITH THE EL OR ELSE!.

Bantus:OR WHAT! WAHAHAHA U"ll NEVER CATCH ME!

Elsword:*Curses silently*

"As Elsword and Banthus were Running around the El Forest Banthus suddenly tumbles while Elsword is Confronted by Berthe"

Banthus:*Curses* Where am I? Oh is the el safe? *Banthus Searches for it a bit* And finds it Still Safe.

"But Arrows shot out of nowhere"

Banthus:WHOS THERE SHOW YOURSELF!

Rena:Me Now Hand over the el.

Banthus:Why Would I give u the el Elf Lady.

Rena:Elf lady…. Just Give me the el.

Banthus:To Hell with you.

"That's when elsword reaches and hits banthus behind"

Elsword:HIYAA! How Did that taste!

Rena:Thank you And ur name?

Elsword:Oh Hey and my name is elsword Nice to meet you.

"That's when Banthus Were able to slip but met aisha on the way"

Aisha:*FireBall*

"While Elsword and Rena Were Talking They didn't notice Banthus escaped and when they heard the explosion"

Rena and Elsword: Wooow What happened.

"Rena and Elsword comes rushing down To See what happened And they saw a purple mage sitting atop banthus burnt body"

Rena:What happened here.

Elsword:Probably that purple chibi.

Aisha:*Mad*WHAT PURPLE CHIBI UR SWORDPLAY SUCKS U COUND'T EVEN GET THIS GUY!

Elsword:YOU JUST GOT LUCKY SINCE U GOT THE LAST HIT.

Aisha:YOU WANT TO GO ELNERD

Elsword:LETS GO! *Ready his sword*

Rena:*hits both of them in the head* Ur Both acting like a kid.

Elsword:But She started it!

Aisha:No He started it

Rena:*Dark aura surrounded her* You Want to continue talking *While slamming both of her first*

*Both Elsword and aisha stayed quiet and were quite panicking*

Rena:That's what I thought now where the el go.

*When Rena Turned around she saw that banthus body is gone and on the distance a robot carrying banthus*

Rena:He's Gone Were gonna have to find the el again.

Aisha:Watcha mean he's right... there.

Elsword:Good going purple chibi u lost him.

Aisha:Watcha say elnerd.

Rena:*both hit them on the head* This isn't the time to argue lets get going.

Aisha and elsword:yes Maam

Elsword:This Group will be called El Search party.*saying that while following the robot*

Rena:not a bad name but still be quiet

Aisha:nice suggesting but wrong time eldork.

Elsword:tsk

*And El search party was born with 3 people for now*

*On The way They Found a Girl Who was surrounded by monsters Ara was about to get hit but Elsword rushed to her side with his face infront of The Girl*

Girl:what

Elsword:Ouch *Getting hit from behind*

Girl:What Are you doing ur getting heart.*Panicking*

Elsword:heh I cant let a girl with a beautiful face like yours get hurt now do I *Smiling*.

Girl:*Looks down Blushing Thinks to her mind How Can he say that while in this situation I mean he does look cute b-but*

*The Girl had red on her face*

Elsword:U Alright *Leaning closer to her face making it more red*

Girl:Wah no im fine just the heat.

Elsword:Alright mind telling us what happened and ur name

Girl:My Name is Ara Im In Search of my brother.

Elsword:Alright ara want to join us were searching for the el we might be able to find your brother on the way *Smiles*

Ara:Alright I don't see the problem

Rena:This boy doesn't know anything about girls does he

Aisha:Yep!

"And Thus Another one joined the el search party"

*They reached a town Elder Village and they had things to supply so they crashed there for a night*

Elsword:Finally an inn im gonna go and buy Equipment Ill be back before dark bye!.

*Elsword left the inn*

Rena and aisha: Finally He's Gone So Ara.

*Both of them had curious eyes*

Ara:yes *panicking*

Rena:So Do u have a crush on elsword.

Ara:N-no *Blushing*

Rena:Yep She has a crush.

Aisha:how could u fall for someone like that person I mean he is cute but still his personality.

Rena:Do u have crush on him to?

Aisha:NO! how can I have crush on someone like him

*aisha had a bit of red on her*

Rena:I was just joking anyways lets go showing girls.

Aisha And Ara:Yeah!

*Aisha,Ara and rena Went outside of the inn*

"Noon"

*Elsword Goes back to the inn*

Elsword:Im The first one oh well.

*Elsword Sat on the balcony of their room*

Elsword:Don't Worry Sis I will find you and when I do I will be stronger then ever *Elsword said silently Determined*

*Elsword Pulled out a book Knights Way of the sword*

Elsword:Now Lets start.

*Time passed and Rena and aisha and ara Returned back to the inn*

*And When They reached the room they saw elsword on the balcony Looking mature with his Hair waving and Reading a book*

*Elsword not Noticing They were there reminiscing the past*

Ara:He looks really cool and mature right now

Rena and aisha:Yep

*Girls are silently cleaning up and watching him*

Elsword:Im Sorry sis for not being able to be Stronger I will save you and find you.

*Elsword Turned around and saw the girls watching him*

Elsword:oh I didn't see you where there im really tired *Forcing a Sad Smile*

*elswords goes to his room*

Rena:Aisha and ara he seems to be a lot of pain well anyways we'll be here when that pain comes

Aisha and ara:Yep

"Next Day Outside of elder village"

Elsword:Finally lets get going.

Girls:Lets go.

"On The way to wally's mansion they found a floating crystal"

Elsword:Whats this floating crystal?

Rena:I Don't know

Aisha:same here

Elsword:Ara?

Ara:Don't know aswell

Elsword:I guess no one knows ill just put it in my backpack

"On The way to Wally's Mansion now"

Elsword:So many Robots *hitting a robot*

Rena:Tsk I know *Shoots a robot on the head*

Aisha:Is this ever gonna end *Cast's Fireball*

Ara:Yep *Skewers 3 Robots*

*The El search party finally reached the top floor and found wally*

Elsword:Wally give back the El.

Wally:*Robotic Voice*Wahaha No This is For My Experiments and Other Things I can do with it.

Wally:For now play with your old friend.

*Banthus comes out*

Banthus:Yo Like my New arm*it was a nasod arm*

Elsword:WTH Happened to you

Banthus:Nothing really after I got burnt wally saved me gave me strength so I can have my revenge Anyways Enough Chit Chat Its time to end this.

*Banthus rushing to the el search party*

Wally:heh wat an easy toy to lie to Lets be on our way Wally 8.0

*El search party saw Wally was going to be gone*

Elsword:Dammit Banthus.

*Elsword tries to jump on banthus head goes for wally but wally was to high and elsword was falling*

Elsword:Curses Im Falling…. Oh I just thought of a plan *Points his sword down on Banthus Using the speed and strength Falls down on banthus head leaving a massive crate*

Elsword:Cant Believe his still alive anyways.

*An earthquake happened and a pod Came out on the floor*

Elsword:Woow Whats that.

*elsword was the first to reach the pod then the others*

*Elsword opens the pod and finds a girl*

Elsword:Why is there a girl inside this pod

*the girl suddenly woke up and hugged elsword Causing both of them to fall down*

Elsword:Waahhh… Ouch Watcha did that for.

Girl:You are going to be the next king I can see the potential in you.

Elsword:Wat im no king im a knight an who are you anyways let me go!

Girl:No my name is eve and I am the nasod queen.

*Rena,Aisha And ara Saw how they were acting and were quite jealous most was ara*

Ara:h-hey let go of him!

*The Girls were now fighting over elsword*

Elsword:WAAHHH How Did I get in this situation !

*after a while it cooled down And Eve game a thorough explanation*

Rena:So Your saying Elsword is a Capable king and is going to be ur husband and ur a nasod queen that lost her race.

Eve:Yes!

Aisha And ara:That's a weird story but will believe in it.

Elsword:now that's all and done eve want to join us on our trip to finding the el *Smiling*

Eve:Sure My Husband.

Elsword:Wahh!

Rena,aisha and ara:Will be keeping a close eye on him..

Elsword:get off me anyways we have mission to finish.

Eve:Alright husband but I will take priority of you then my mission for now

Elsword:ugh fine anyways let us be on our way

"Thus The El search party found 2 members on the month and were a step closer to the el"

*Elsewhere*

?:I Will have my revenge for they destroyed me betrayed me killed my wife

* * *

Zephy:That's a Wrap How did it go Don't barrage me *Cries in a corner*

Rena:Its gonna be fine have some self confidence

Aisha:yep Zephy

Zephy:You Guys * smiled*

Eve and ara:We are still here for you if everyone hates you.

Zephy:Thanks Anyways Reviews are Wanted and And help me on whats gonna Be the pet that comes out of the life crystal And Name and Skills And And i Know it was quite a rush but Firs time :3 anyways till next time I bid you adou Vas Vedanya


End file.
